Aarson: Working Men of Summer
by DanielTravel
Summary: Aaron's working on a hot day. Ice cream and Jackson is what he needs.


**Working Men of Summer**  
by dannybaby1234

Fandom: Emmerdale  
Pairing: Aaron Livesy/Jackson Walsh  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Aaron's working on a hot day. Ice cream and Jackson is what he needs.  
Notes: This will probably never happen, as much as I would like it to, but maybe not.  
Beta: **danglinghearts**

Aaron had been working hard all day.

He had promised Jackson that he'd sweet talk Cain in letting him finish at the garage early, so that they could head home to Paddy's and get the few odd jobs done that needed doing before Paddy came back from his course. Hazel was staying the night with Bob, so Jackson had decided for the both of them that he and Aaron should help Paddy before he got home.

The sun had been high in the sky all day, which was actually a rare thing to see in British 'summertime'. The sun was beaming down and was making Aaron sweat beneath his blue garage overalls. Still, it was better than getting a wet, sweaty patch on his trackie bottoms. He didn't really want to be explaining that kind of patch to Cain and Ryan when they got back.

As he finished checking out the gearstick in the car he was working on, he felt someone staring at him.

He looked towards Declan's house, and sure enough, there stood Jackson.

"Come to watch a hard man working have you?" Aaron smiled.

"No," replied Jackson, "I've come to watch a sexy man do things to a car, that he should be doing to me." he grinned.

He casually made his way over to his lover, glad that they were a proper "out there" couple, even though Aaron did have his "no public displays of affection" moments now and again. Jackson couldn't help wanting to shower his young boyfriend with kisses every time he saw him.

Aaron looked at Jackson. "I've almost finished. Give me a minute to get cleaned up, I'll lock up and we can have a pint, yeah?"

Jackson grabbed the collar of Aaron's dark overalls.

"By all means, wash your hands, but forget the drinks. I have an appetite for something much stronger... and fucking fitter!" The handsome builder said, pulling his gorgeous boyfriend towards him and initiating a full on passionate kiss between them.

In the blink of an eye, Aaron had locked up the garage and he and Jackson were running their way up to Smithy Cottage.

Once inside the house, they ran up the stairs and into separate rooms. Aaron dived right into the bathroom to wash his hands and whilst he was there, he noticed that his face was flushed from the sun, making his face look even more superbly tanned.

After drying his hands he headed for his and Jackson's bedroom.

Jackson was laid on the bed with his back against the wall, waiting for him.

Aaron could see the telltale bulge of an erection straining against the denim of Jackson's jeans and subconsciously licked his lips as he crawled on top of Jackson and leant over for a kiss. Jackson groaned into his boyfriends mouth as his tongue fought for supremacy with Aaron's. He ran his fingers through Aaron's cropped hair, tugging on it, pulling him closer.

As they broke free of their kiss, Jackson lavishly drooled at the sight of Aaron in his work overalls.

"Do you know what you dressed like that does to me?" he asked lustfully.

"I think I can see what it does..." Aaron replied running his fingers lightly over the bulge.

He knelt back on his knees and began undoing Jackson's jeans.

As he too was feeling hot today, Jackson had gone commando. So as soon as the zip was undone, his cock sprang upwards.

Aaron's mouth watered at the sight of his boyfriends gorgeous cock before him and licked at the engorged head, eagerly tasting his lovers precum. He wrapped his hand around the base and began stroking him in a steady rhythm up and down.

Before long, Aaron was gorging himself on the entire length until he was deep throating Jackson and his nose was buried in the older man's soft, curly pubic hair. 'Nothing could ever beat the scent of Jackson right here,' Aaron thought to himself.

He bobbed his head up and down, quickening the pace as he went. Licking, sucking and really enjoying the feeling of the wet dick in his mouth for a moment before pulling Jackson's jeans off completely so he could touch and fondle with his balls too.

Jackson groaned as Aaron continued fucking him with his mouth, and stopping to lick precum from the slit of his cock head.

The moment Aaron started to hum around his dick, Jackson could feel the first phase of his orgasm start to build.

"Aaron..." he managed, "Stop. I don't wanna cum yet!"

Aaron stopped and let Jackson's cock slip from his mouth.

Jackson sat up so he was facing Aaron and slowly, popper by popper, undid his boyfriend's overalls. He could smell the musky scent of deodorant, mechanical oils and sweat. The mixture of all those scents together turned Jackson on even more. He ran his mouth along Aaron's collarbone, flicking his tongue out occasionally, then moving downwards, covering every inch of flesh on display until he reached what he was searching for.

Aaron's torso was on display, but his overalls still covered Jackson's prize.

Jackson quickly undressed Aaron out of his overalls until he was stood there in just his very tented trackies.

Jackson slowly moved his hands down his boyfriends torso and placed them inside his trackies, grasping his rock hard cock and noticing that he too had gone commando. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled Aaron's trackies clean off so he was kneeling there naked before him. 'Fuck I could cum from just looking at that body,' Jackson thought.

He pulled Aaron down so they lay side by side on their double bed, bare flesh touching bare flesh, the heat between them was more powerful than the summer heat outside. They gravitated towards one another and grasped each other's mouths in a kiss more passionate than either of them had been before.

Pulling apart, Jackson whispered into his lover's ear, "Tell me Aaron, do you wanna fuck or what?"

Aaron thought for a moment. "Oh, I am gonna fuck you so hard Jackson, you won't even remember your own name by the time I'm finished with you. Then, after I am done fucking the shit out of you, I am gonna suck your dick until you shoot your load right down my throat."

Jackson was loving the sound of that, and grinned when Aaron pulled out the lube from the bedside table.

They kissed again, the kiss getting hotter by the second as they anticipated what was to happen.

Aaron's hands slowly teased their way down Jackson's naked frame, gently grazing his erect cock, brushing his pubes and skimming his balls, until his fingers found the entrance he'd been searching. Lubricating his fingers, he slipped one in first, gently teasing Jackson until he was writhing on the bed.

Then Aaron entered a second finger into his lover's hole, and a third, making Jackson squirm with delight. Jackson had to pull on the pillows and cover up his face to stop himself from screaming out in the pleasure he was receiving from the fingering.

Spurred on by the look on his lover's face and his extremely erect, precum leaking cock, Aaron lubricated his own cock and gently pushed his way into the tight cavern that belonged only to him. Jackson was on his back, head against the pillows with his boyfriend towering over him, just the way he liked to be fucked.

The younger man started off at a slow pace, making his cock go all the way into his boyfriend's arse and then pulling it nearly out, so the cock-head was the only thing left in. Once Jackson began to ache to be filled again, Aaron would the ram his dick right back in up to the hilt, making Jackson cry out.

He began to ride Jackson, making love to him, pushing in deeper and deeper until Jackson could help it no more and yelled.

"Fuck me, Aaron. Fuck me hard!"

Aaron leaned down to join Jackson in another hot kiss as he thrust harder into Jackson.

The two men continued to make love, and Aaron lifted Jackson's legs onto his shoulders to give him a better angle at hitting the older man's sweet spot time after time. Between their lust filled kisses, Jackson's cock was rubbing against both of their torsos and coating both their stomachs in spewing precum.

Jackson dug his nails into Aaron's back as he fought the sensation, making his own tribal markings and eventually finding Aaron's arse, grasping it and pulling him harder and harder into him until Aaron was on the edge and could take it no more.

"Fuck Jay... I'm gonna cum..." he cried as his hot cum erupted inside his lovers tight hole.

Aaron's body quivered for a few moments until he was completely spent, and once his dick was half-hard he gently removed it from Jackson's tight cavern. Jackson gasped at the sensation of being empty, so to make it up to him, Aaron leaned down and licked at his own juices seeping from the older man's arse.

Once he had enjoyed the taste of himself, he leaned back up to Jackson's dick to fulfil the last part of his earlier promise.

Taking Jackson's erection in his mouth, he slavered over the hot shaft, his saliva coating the hardness, easing the rhythm as he sucked hard. Jackson was loving that thing that Aaron did when he gently grazed his teeth over the tip of his dick, so it wasn't long before he was screaming out.

"Aaron... shit... make me cum babe..."

Moments later, Aaron felt Jackson's cock begin to pulsate.

Wave after wave of hot spunk poured into his mouth, which he swallowed gratefully, until every last drop was given.

Sated and sweatier than ever, they lay together, kissing, snuggling, dozing, dreaming of the next round, and it seemed that Aaron had also fulfilled his final promise. The man that lay beside him was struggling to remember his own name after all.

The two lovers and boyfriends lay there, contented.

The air in the room was stifling with the windows closed, which meant the summer heat was literally boiling the room, and the heat between them wasn't thinning the air either. But neither of them wanted to move as they were too wrapped up in each other's company.

Until one little sound from outside peaked their interest.

"Can you hear what I hear?" Jackson asked.

"Too fucking right I can!" Aaron nodded.

It was the unmistakable sound of an ice cream van, passing through the village and into Hotten.

"I really fancy a Mr Whippy." Jackson said excitedly.

"Me too, but it'd mean getting dressed again." Aaron replied, wanting an ice cream but not wanting to move. "Well, why don't you just stick on your overalls and quickly run out? You know I'll be here waiting for you." Jackson demanded, grabbing some money from the pocket of his jeans on the floor.

Aaron nodded his head and jumped up from the bed, quickly pulling his overalls up and trying to manoeuvre it around his still half-hard erection. Aaron actually felt quite dangerous being naked under his work overalls. 'Might have to try going to work like this now and again, would surely give Ryan an eyeful.' Aaron thought, with a grin on his face.

"Make sure mine has a flake and some raspberry sauce mate." Jackson said, pulling Aaron out of his own musings.

Aaron raised his hand in a saluting motion. "Yes sir, Jackson sir," he chuckled as he left the room.

He was back five minutes later holding two large ice cream cones, and sitting down on the bed beside Jackson.

"Sorry I took so long. Mum and Charity were more busy trying to chat up the van driver than actually bothering to order anything. Still, I managed to get what we wanted, although they didn't have any raspberry sauce, sorry." he apologised.

"It's okay, you're back now." Jackson said, reaching for the two cones whilst Aaron quickly undressed himself again.

As soon as he was back to being naked, Aaron attempted to take his ice cream cone back off Jackson, but some of it had already melted and dripped onto Jackson's bare chest. Aaron grinned, and turned his attention to his own melting cone.

"Oh bloody hell, now look at me." Jackson laughed.

Aaron licked at his own ice cream. "Leave it Jackson. I'll clean you up in a minute when I've finished this."

Jackson watched Aaron's tongue wrap around the mass at the top of the cone. He slowly slurped at the top of the ice cream before taking huge mouthfuls of the creamy dessert and swallowing it quickly. Jackson's eyes went wide with pent up lust.

"God, that's such a turn on Aaron!" Jackson said, unable to draw his eyes away.

"Mmmmm, it tastes so good babe," Aaron said seductively, "Taste yours Jay. Don't let it melt too much."

Jackson held his cone above his body, and pretended like the ice cream was out of reach in a mocking fashion. "Oh, what a shame Aaron. I can't reach it. Look how it's running everywhere, all over my naked body. I'm gonna be all sticky in a minute."

He let a few more drops fall onto his body, but he paid close attention to his lower regions, dripping drops of the melted ice cream close to and onto his dick, shivering slightly as the coldness hit him. He then took the remaining ice cream fully in his mouth, sucking it as if it were a stiff prick.

Aaron's eyes widened as he saw the debauchery in Jackson's face, imagining the ice cream being himself, Jackson sucking on his own hard dick. He was hard again in seconds and panting slightly. Aaron could not tear his eyes away from his stunning boyfriend sucking on the melting cream.

He tried to follow Jackson's lead, but kept missing his mouth, so overcome was he with lust.

Pretty soon, Aaron had ice cream all over his face and it was running down his fingers.

They quickly finished their cones off, not tearing their eyes away from each other for a second. The lust inside them had been building up the moment they started sucking on their ice cream cones, and they both had precum leaking cocks to prove it.

Now it was time for the cleanup.

But Jackson decided to toy with Aaron first.

"I suppose we really need a shower." Jackson said.

"Fuck the shower Jay, come here..." Aaron replied, launching himself on his lover.

The two men collided together in a battle of teeth and tongue, and before long, Jackson had licked Aaron's face clean of ice cream. Then Jackson took each sticky finger in his mouth, pulling slightly on each one, causing Aaron to groan as the attention caused his boner to grow and his balls to ache for release.

Once he was sure he had been cleaned sufficiently by Jackson, Aaron began flicking his tongue over the drops of ice cream which had fallen on Jackson's body. Jackson bucked up involuntarily with each movement, his intensity growing, the sweat glistening again on his body as Aaron feasted on him.

As Aaron lay upon Jackson, two identical erections were rubbing against each other.

Precum was leaking on each of the man's bodies, replacing the earlier dried up cum with a different kind of cream. The friction of their cocks was causing small groans and whimpers from the two boys, who were too engrossed in each other's mouths.

"Come on, you... on your fucking side..." Jackson whispered urgently as they came up for air.

Aaron chuckled, as he knew exactly what his lover wanted.

He moved slightly, as did Jackson, so that they were now at opposite ends of the bed and leaning on their sides. But now the boys were in a position that they could take each other in their mouths. The two lovers grasped the other's dick before they went onto the task at hand.

Jackson and Aaron loved this sexual position, the feeling of sucking and being sucked was just too perfect for words.

Hips gyrated as mouths, teeth and tongues set to work. The musky scent of their earlier sex still pungent but heightening the craving they both had. Jackson moved slightly, letting go of Aaron's cock, he moved further down. Firstly licking his balls, then running his tongue around Aaron's puckered hole.

The vibration of the moan which emanated from Aaron, with Jackson still in his mouth, drove Jackson wild. He licked further, his tongue entering the secret cavern that only he had ever entered and began to gently tongue-fuck his boyfriend whilst he was still being sucked off.

Aaron's dick began to leak more precum as his arse was literally eaten out by Jackson, and this only made him suck harder on his lover's aching dick. Jackson continued to feast on the younger man's arse, before he returned to the rigid cock which was flickering against his chest.

The two boys continued to give each other head, but within no time they were both brought to the edge at the same time.

Hitting their peak, the young lovers climaxed together, the ice cream left in their mouths being replaced by hot, salty cum.

Relishing the essences they shared, the cum was a perfect accompaniment to the sweet ice cream.

Jackson and Aaron finished each other up and then laid back against the headboard, sharing innocent little kisses and running their hands up and down each other's bodies. Covered in cum, and ice cream, and lube, and sweat, neither of the boys could have imagined anything more perfect.

"So much for getting some odd jobs done before Paddy came home," Jackson laughed, and pecked Aaron on the cheek.

"Fuck it... it's not like he can blame us for enjoying summer, can he?" Aaron replied, pulling Jackson into another loving kiss.


End file.
